


My Prince

by Dayora



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Mischief, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayora/pseuds/Dayora
Summary: Loki and a mystery lady try something new.





	My Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Been really into Loki lately so I wrote some dirty Loki smut :D  
> Thor is only in this so I didn't have to name the lady lmao  
> Art by me, Dayora on Tumblr, Dayora_Art on Instagram.

Loki’s brilliant green eyes flashed and he shot his opponent a sly smirk as he dodged her thrusting polearm, spinning around under her jab he came up behind her and smacked her across the rear with the flat of his blade.

“Odin’s balls!” she swore, hand going to her reddening backside.

“Those are not the balls I want on your lips right now my darling.”

“Keep smacking my ass like that and you may get more than you bargained for…”

“Now you have me intrigued…” he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, pulling her roughly against him and rubbed his budding arousal between her cheeks “There is something I’ve been meaning to ask of you.” he purred, letting his breath tickle her ear.

“Yes my prince?” her weapon clattered to the floor.

“I would have every part of you…” he hooked his fingers under the waistline of her underwear, keeping her near naked body pressed to his bare chest he pushed them down over the swell of her ass until they pooled on the floor around her feet, showing him their soaked center. “Mmm…”

“I thought you would never ask.” she tried to turn in his arms but he clamped down on her hips, shoving one hand between her legs as he bit down on her neck, drawing a delicious moan from her throat.

He worked her there in the center of his chambers for a while, nimble fingers knowing exactly how his lover wanted to be touched. When he felt her legs begin to tremble he walked them toward his elaborately ornate bed on the other side if the room and spread her out before him on the soft duvet.

Kneeling down he buried his face between her legs, knowing how the sight of him on his knees for her drove her wild. She reached down and raked her fingers through his silky black hair, pulling his mouth harder against her she began rocking her hips, fucking herself on his tongue.

“Loki…” she pleaded desperately, drawing close to bliss. Unexpectedly he pulled away, a wicked grin on his wet mouth as he flipped her over, pulling her hips back until she was open wide before him. Before she could protest he licked her from clit to pucker, tongue diving into her, over and over until her breath was coming in ragged gasps.

She came in a shuddering heap on his bed, hands bunching the soft cover up around her face as Loki continued to mercilessly attack her overly sensitive clit until she begged him to stop.

She crawled up further onto the bed as he stood and relieved himself of his tight leather pants before coming up to lay behind her, tenderly caressing her, causing her to shiver when he ran his fingers over her silky skin.

“You won't need this anymore.” Loki mused, unhooking her bra and freeing her perky breasts. “Tell me you want me…”

He took a nipple between his fingers and roughly pinched, rolling it back and forth. She knew this game, and she knew how to win it, he would continue his assault on her breast until she caved and begged him to take her. So she pretended to be too overwhelmed by her orgasm to notice his demanding touches.

Growing impatient Loki turned her onto her back and rose up above her, setting his teeth to work where his fingers failed. Still, she refused to let him win, enjoying the extra attention he was giving her, knowing how anxious he was to have her.

“Damn you wench, submit.”

She only smiled at him and pushed him over onto his back, roughly biting his nipple as she nibbled her way down his pale chest and stomach, nipping hard enough to leave marks.

Loki sucked in a sharp breath when she roughly took hold of him and ran her teeth over his cusp, firm grip setting a fire in his loins, he knew she was playing a game with him, and Loki loved games.

So he tucked his hands under his head and flashed a smirk down at her, eager to see where she would go with this. It pleased him to have a lover willing to play his games, and she played them well, keeping even the god of mischief on his toes.

She wasn’t gentle with him this time, occasionally making him flinch as she covered his entire length with bites, just as he was about to retake control she sucked him down her throat, consuming him entirely. He shuddered as she withdrew slowly, wide amber eyes locked with his. She knew his body as well as he knew hers, pushing him to his limits. He was on the edge barely catching himself he reached down and stopped her, hooking his hands under her arms and pulling her up along his body, laying her on his chest and capturing her mouth with his.

They lay like that for a while as Loki tried to regain his senses, when the fog began to clear he snapped his fingers and with a flash of green light a vial of personal oil appeared in his hand, never breaking the intense kiss he popped the cork and poured the contents into his hand. Reaching down he pulled her legs apart so she straddled him, then he slicked her up, all around her entrance and carefully began massaging it, lightly pressing his finger against and then into it.

She was quivering as he prepared her with gentle touches, taking his time and letting her adjust to one finger plunging into her before adding another. She moaned into his mouth and shifted her hips so she could rub herself on his hard abs.

“Tsk, naughty girl, none of that.” he admonished her as he positioned them so he lay behind her, one arm under her, fingers lazily circling her clit. He resumed his preparations until she was easily taking three fingers and begging for more.

It took all of his formidable willpower to not bury himself completely inside her with one hard thrust when she perked her ass up against his hard cock, biting down on his lip he lined himself up and slowly began to press in. She whimpered as inch after inch slipped inside her, Loki was panting by the time he bottomed out.

Sinfully he began to pump in and out, fingers teasing her everywhere he could reach, hungrily drinking in every sound he wrung from her beautiful throat. Once he was sure she was comfortable he rolled her onto her stomach, quickly stuffing a pillow under her hips and picked up his pace.

“My prince!“ she cried out when he batted her hand away as she tried to snake it between her legs “I need-”

“My touch.” he interrupted her, dipping two fingers into her and rubbing her clit with his thumb as he continued to thrust his hips. She began to tremble under his barrage of pleasure and her mewling was pushing him to the breaking point, he leaned down and cooed in her ear “Come for me, darling.”

When his velvety voice brushed against her ear and she dissolved into pleasure moaning his name, he pulled as much pleasure out of her as she could take before withdrawing his hand and gripping her hips, his muscles flex as he pulled her to meet his thrusts.

She began whimpering and he knew she was reaching her limit, he tucked her hair behind her ear so he could watch her face and focused on reaching his climax, before long he was collapsing onto her back jerking as overwhelming pleasure rocked his body.

Once he recovered he slowly withdrew and began showering her back, shoulders, and jaw with soft kisses. Turning her toward him his eyes widened when he saw her eyes were wet.

“Oh, my darling, did I hurt you?” he tenderly wiped at the tears, pressing his lips to her forehead.

“No my love! I’m just… I’m overwhelmed. But, that was amazing. We should have tried this ages ago!” she reached up and stroked his cheek “I love you, Loki Laufeyson.”

“And I you Lady-” an incessant pounding at his door cut him off. “Ugh…that would be Thor.”

He gave her one last deep kiss and crawled off the bed, walking to the double doors without stopping to put on pants he pulled them open.

“Good god Loki, where are your pants!” Thor raised his hand to block his view, pulling a laugh from his dark brother.

“What do you want brother?” Loki asked, eager to return to his lady’s arms. “We were a little busy… unless you planned to join us?” he glanced over at his woman, throwing her a wink.

“Loki don’t be daft. I’ll come back later.” the larger man turned and quickly left loud steps echoing down the hall after him.

Loki shrugged and closed the doors, he turned back the naked goddess on his bed with a sly smile. She gasped when she saw he was already beginning to get aroused again.

“My Lord…” she crawled to the edge of the bed on her hands and knees. “You’re insatiable.”

“Yes, I am.”


End file.
